


【盾冬】那什么daddy文

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky
Summary: 养父子盾冬，道德崩坏养父盾×乖甜养子冬，不要试图从本文寻找伦理道德～～
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

年轻人的手指坚韧有力，从腰部推到肩胛骨时肌肉鼓胀酸痛，又在他揉捏肩膀时疼得更甚，让中年人背上出了一层薄汗。他的手离开了肩膀，酸疼潮水般褪去，取而代之的是难以形容的舒爽，以及指头留下的余韵。  
“爸爸，你这里的扭伤是不是一直没去治？”年轻人软软的声音从后面传来，他仍在卖力地推揉着中年男人的腰部。  
“没来得及，不过也好了。”男人的声音低沉，却又温柔得不可思议。  
年轻人的手顿了顿，“你让我总是害怕，它还没有真正地恢复。”他的食指掠过中年人腰右边的腰窝，指尖按在上面，没用多大力气却让男人忍不住闷哼一声。  
他拿过旁边的瓶子，又倒了一些精油在自己父亲的背上，手掌将它们推开，手掌根部在肩胛骨与脊椎之间的筋肉上碾压过去，将那紧绷着的一块块硬肉推软，软得即将融入身下的被褥，给他的父亲带来一个香甜的美梦。  
精油是淡到不可思议的玫瑰花香，细腻而优雅，嗅起来像是屋外庭院里的黄昏。  
巴基总是喜爱这样的黄昏，平时往往没到这时，他的养父，史蒂夫.罗杰斯才会暂且放下手头的工作，抱着他到庭院里或者花园里尽情玩耍。佣人们会用带有淡淡花香的清新剂打扫房子，所有房间被打开窗户透气通风，窗帘在晚风中摇曳飞舞，史蒂夫推着他身后的秋千越荡越高。  
但是现在，史蒂夫越来越忙，自从他成为罗杰斯家的家长后，巴基有时甚至一个月都见不到他一眼。  
史蒂夫从未让他掺入罗杰斯家的事务，他像所有普通的男人那样，上学、毕业舞会、工作、被介绍恋爱对象。但尽管如此，他的人生轨迹还是被改动得远远地偏离了其他任何男孩，哪怕表面上一切都很正常。  
他是个有些过于敏感的人，而史蒂夫总是能恰到好处的宽慰他心中所有的不安，可也许正是如此，他有些过度地依赖养父。史蒂夫也觉察到了这一点，但凡事总是如此，有所得的话必定所有失，史蒂夫放任了他的依赖，也填补了他所有缺失的安全感。  
巴基的虎口揉捏过史蒂夫的腰侧，中年人的身体过于强壮宽厚，每一寸肌肉都凝聚满了力量，费力地给他捏背时，他自己手背上已经渗出了汗珠。  
毯子边的手机突然响了起来，巴基伸手替养父拿来，史蒂夫把它放在耳边，下巴垫着另一只胳膊，一声不吭地听着。  
巴基的心脏沉进了胃里，他知道父亲又要离开了，不知道这次会走多久。  
史蒂夫肩膀上的肌肉隆起，他便知道该是自己下去的时候了，巴基坐到床上，而史蒂夫翻身坐了起来。  
他只是紧皱着眉头，甚至都没有回话，半分钟后就粗暴地挂断了电话。他的脸上出现了一种怒气，毫不加掩饰的愤怒，手机被攥在他手中，屏幕上慢慢出现一道裂痕，但史蒂夫最终还是把情绪收拾好了。  
“爸爸？”巴基轻声问道，他知道自己不该问这些东西，但他无法按捺下心中对史蒂夫的不安。  
突然史蒂夫的一只胳膊伸了过来，它环住了他的肩膀，把他拉到了自己的面前。史蒂夫低头，带着扎人的胡茬的吻落在了巴基的额头上，他的嘴唇滚烫，在巴基的额头上贴了很久，巴基能听见自己控制不住的心跳声。  
“晚上我们出去吃饭，位子已经订好了，你从小最喜欢的那家餐厅。”史蒂夫的嘴唇离开了，但他的额头贴在了巴基的额头上，鼻尖抵着巴基的鼻尖，嘴唇离巴基的嘴唇近在咫尺，巴基能感觉到他的呼吸，甚至是胡子。  
说完史蒂夫起身走向门口，顺手解掉了腰间的浴巾，把它随意地扔在了地上。他离开了，门轻响一声被带上了。  
仍有一种该死的麻意在巴基的小腹中乱窜，让他不自觉地抽紧了大腿上的肌肉，他的心脏还在跳得飞快……自从他十五岁以后，史蒂夫就再也没有吻过他，再也没与他这样亲密过。  
他多想史蒂夫能够贴得再近一点，用胳膊环住他的腰，小臂贴着他的肋骨，将这距离拉进为零。  
巴基跪伏在了床上，把脸埋进史蒂夫刚才的位置里，拼命地嗅着上面的气味，他硬质的短裤绷得紧得不能再紧，磨得里面的那个家伙疼得要命。  
床上只有一点余温与过淡的玫瑰香，除此之外什么也没有了。巴基抬起头，看到了门边的那条毛巾。

巴基七点半时收拾好了自己，司机开车带他去了餐馆，等他到时是七点五十，史蒂夫还没来。  
八点零五时史蒂夫来了，巴基嗅到他身上有浓重的烟味，他看上去有些憔悴，才刚过了两三个小时而已。  
史蒂夫没有和他说话，但是巴基的肠胃不自觉地紧张地抽紧了。前菜上来，他拿起叉子的手指颤抖着，在盘子上划出了锐利刺耳的磨蹭声。史蒂夫像是没听到一般，低着头吃着，他看上去很饿…或者是有些烦躁焦虑。  
他很想问这是怎么回事，但史蒂夫与巴基说好了，永远别问他任何关于他正在做什么的事，或者是罗杰斯家族里的事。  
这不是一件好事，是一个难以启齿的坏消息。  
他知道史蒂夫那是为了他好，他保护得他像任何幸福而普通的孩子，远离那些腥风血雨。但他有时只是想替史蒂夫解决一下烦恼，哪怕他实际上根本做不到。  
他们就那样沉默着吃完了晚餐，侍者每撤下一个碟子，巴基的心就沉得越深。  
他抬头看见史蒂夫在擦嘴，好的，审判的时刻来了。  
巴基的心脏沉到谷底。  
“吃完了吗？”史蒂夫问道，声音里不掺杂任何情绪。  
巴基放下了叉子，抬头朝他笑了笑，“吃饱了，爸爸。”  
“你有什么女朋友吗？”  
他看见一滴水珠从史蒂夫的酒杯杯壁上滚动着。  
“你知道的，没有。”  
“那准备一下吧，一周后威廉.科尔特企业的莫莉.科尔特会是你的新娘。”  
那滴水珠滚落了下来，砸在史蒂夫的手背上，粉碎成一粒粒的小水滴，沾在他手背的金色汗毛上。  
巴基张开嘴巴，“好的，爸爸。”声音从他的喉咙里冒了出来。  
史蒂夫站了起来，拉开椅子，接过身后手下胳膊上的外套，一边披在肩膀上一边走向门口。  
他站在门口，回头望了一眼他的儿子。巴基低着头，只能看得到他那一头棕色的卷发。他没有动弹，拇指和食指还在捏着叉子的银柄。

史蒂夫十八岁时收养了巴基，那是个非常不成熟的决定，他自己也刚成人没多久。  
那时的巴基只有四岁大，不过在像罗杰斯家族这种地方，还没成年的男孩有一个孩子什么的，根本不稀奇。  
那时的史蒂夫自然也远不如现在这般收家族的重视，他身体不好，个子比同龄人也小一些，尽管那时他已经比原来好很多了。他的父亲是前任家长的堂弟，在史蒂夫出生前为家长卖命而死，母亲又出生普通，在他十六岁时得了肺癌去世。  
好在罗杰斯家还是有一些人文关怀的，给他剩下了一个空荡荡的家。  
史蒂夫在母亲去世后，决定接触罗杰斯家的生意。所有年轻一辈都要从下面的暗面里爬上来，他本来不适应那些黑帮争斗之类的工作，但好在他还算足够聪明，没染一身血却爬在了大部分同辈的上面。  
再后来，他成了一个小头目，第一次带着人闯进了一家地下公寓，和手下一起拿着枪血洗完这一整栋楼的人。原因是什么他已经忘了，那时他的道德感就已经残存不多了，更何况那是一个毒贩、瘾君子与妓女堆积的垃圾堆。走廊成了血池，鲜血与碎肉淹没了人的鞋底，黏叽叽的。一部分人负责在楼里倒汽油，另一部分人负责寻找有没有幸存者。  
史蒂夫自己也在清点着有没有幸存的人，在他离开一个房间后，突然听到了身后一点咯吱的声音。于是他回过头去，再三检查，最后拉开了那个小得不像话的冰箱——一个棕色长头发的四岁孩子坐在里面。  
他睁着绿色的大眼睛问道：“叔叔，我可以出来了吗？”  
史蒂夫伸手把他抱了出来，他也不知道自己是怎么想的，但总之他就那样做了：捂住小孩的眼睛，抱着他从消防通道离开。  
小孩叫詹姆斯，史蒂夫给他换一身干净点的衣服时才发现他是个男孩子。他说他的妈妈以为是讨债的来了，于是把他藏进冰箱里，防止他被夺走抵债。  
那个女人确切说来并不是他的母亲，她的房间抽屉里有一个账本，史蒂夫翻过，一个孩子两千美元，而漂亮点的孩子，她会把他们养大一点，然后用更高的价格卖给更有钱的人。巴基便是被她不知道从什么地方偷来，又养大的孩子。  
男孩一开始跟他说自己叫做詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯，名字大概是那个女人翻历史书里随便点一个的，史蒂夫就喊他巴基。  
罗杰斯家不会承认一个来历不明的他的弟弟的，于是史蒂夫收养他为儿子，这样的话，哪怕有一天史蒂夫自己遇到什么万一，他的所有东西也会全部归巴基继承，而不是那些乱七八糟的兄弟们。  
四岁前的生活也许影响到了巴基的性格，他一直都对史蒂夫言听计从，在他面前又甜又乖，像个黏人的小糖人儿，每天见到史蒂夫后，小软手就没离开过他的衣角。十八岁的史蒂夫其实也还是个孩子，天天晚上抱着更小的巴基睡觉，鼻尖充斥着奶香，让巴基的口水淌了他一脖子。  
他一直以为自己把巴基保护得很好，尤其是到了现在。  
直到一个小时前。

威廉.科尔特是一个石油公司，背后的西亚家族的首领就叫做威廉.科尔特，而莫莉.科尔特正是他唯一的女儿。  
不过谷歌上的莫莉.科尔特只是一个马术运动员，搞到这些信息还是巴基拜托史蒂夫身边的吉米。  
显然吉米把这些全部都告诉了史蒂夫，在这些薄薄的资料到他手中不到五分钟后，史蒂夫就发来了一条信息，“莫莉.科尔特明天下午四点二十到纽约，我觉得你应该有兴趣带她出去逛逛？”  
巴基的手指移到了删除上，犹豫了一下又放下了手指，不论他做什么史蒂夫都会知道的，尽管他之前从不觉得那有什么关系。

莫莉.科尔特是个被骄纵坏了的公主，她比巴基大了三岁，一见面就用着挑剔的目光打量着自己的这位未来的丈夫。  
想必她也知道一些，自己的未婚夫是被史蒂夫.罗杰斯当作普通孩子养大的，于是刚坐上车她便开始给他“科普”像他们这样的上层夫妻该如何相处。  
“我觉得我们该写个协定，像他们那种什么，把开放式关系写在纸上。我有个姐妹没有写下来盖个章，于是她被她的丈夫坑惨了。尽管你长得很不错，甜心。”  
“罗杰斯家未来会给你继承吗？哦，我猜不会，如果会的话，那么史蒂夫.罗杰斯就不会让你当一个编辑部编辑了。”  
“说实话，我很想去你工作的地方体验一下的，不过亲爱的，我和别人约好了，待会儿他们要带我尽情享受一下这座城市。你会一起来吗？我是指，如果你不要加班的话？是不是所有普通人都要加班？”  
她像个叽叽喳喳的鹦鹉，巴基以为自己是来带她熟悉熟悉的，但全程他好像没能说两句话。  
这就是他的未婚妻了，巴基因为她提出开放式婚姻关系而松了口气。尽管他不像是会从这段关系中受益的人，但这意味着他可以不需要全心全意地应付她，甚至试着去爱上她。

罗杰斯家的枪可以卖到西亚了，他们的石油也终于有了新的来源，自从三个月前他们与另一家巨鳄交恶之后。  
联姻自然是最好的选择，两家人成为一家人，资源共享，市场共享，多么方便。  
只是史蒂夫没想到其他人会把这个念头打到他的头上来，而他甚至没有任何拒绝的余地。只有巴基是他同辈人中唯一适合的人，而史蒂夫甚至忽略了巴基会被卷进罗杰斯家的事务中来。


	2. Chapter 2

巴基请了一周的假，他也犹豫着要不要邀请他的同事朋友们，但尤其是山姆，他要是知道他在一周之内闪婚的话，他的脖子会被掐断的。  
接下来的一周里，他好像突然才加入罗杰斯家族一般，各种各样的人开始围绕着他给他修剪头发，配了上百条领带，量身做了二十多套衣服。各种各样的戒指图纸被送到他面前让他挑选，他只要点个头就行。但莫莉远比他挑剔得多，当然了，这毕竟是关乎下半生的大事。  
婚礼场地被定在一片椰树林边的沙滩上，黄昏时举行，这里被某个摄影师拍过几张照，后来是某一期国家地理杂志的封面。  
还有鲜花、酒、甜点、音乐……莫莉与一群人靠在椰树上喝着巴黎之花，赤脚踩在沙滩上，巴基在一边替侍者摆放小装饰物，他总得找点事情做。  
史蒂夫离开了四天，巴基当然不知道他去了哪里。婚礼前两天的晚上，科尔特夫妇来了，而史蒂夫也是这时候回来的。  
他们在一家颇有情调的餐厅里吃的饭，餐桌上点着驱蚊的印度香薰，酒杯里滚着没有气泡的冰块。史蒂夫笑着与他们聊天，而巴基偶尔应和两声，他知道他不该听这些的。  
不是史蒂夫要求的，是他自己告诉自己的。

史蒂夫给了他普通的人生，也让他拥有选择任何一种生活方式的权力。但在史蒂夫这样告诉他之前，巴基就已经选好了。  
或者是说那时巴基就已经拥有了自己想要的人生了——史蒂夫唯一的孩子，他心里的全部，他最珍视的人。  
除此之外他什么也不想要，什么也不重要。  
对于一个四岁前就被经常摁在水里溺到几乎断气的孩子来说，有一个人全心全意地爱他便是他不敢想象的恩赐了。活得怎么样谈不上要紧，无论如何也差不过那些他亲眼看到的被拧断手脚、闷烂皮肉的孩子们。史蒂夫，他的父亲，那是不同于一切关于生死的东西，他远比这些的一切都要好得多。  
他在前二十四年的人生中从未想过结婚，但如今的某一天，它突然钻进了他的生活里，挤占了他所有的时间。它让他有些焦虑，有些呼吸困难，手脚不知道该放到什么地方去。  
莫莉的父母就像他在电视中看到的任何一个成功人士的家庭，他们侃侃而谈，从生意到旅行。他们很少与巴基说话，大概也是清楚这场婚礼巴基没有多少的话语权。

那顿晚饭终于艰难地结束了，莫莉去了她的父母临时住的酒店，而巴基跟着史蒂夫坐着一辆车回家。  
“你表现得很好。”车子驶入庄园时史蒂夫这么对他说道。  
巴基愣在原地，有些不知道自己是喜还是该悲好，史蒂夫的称赞让他的心脏习惯地产生了愉悦，但事实又压在了他的心头。  
“谢谢。”他小声地说道。  
车子停在了车库里，司机看着他俩没有下来的意思，便先离开了。  
史蒂夫伸手打开了车门，又突然问道：“衣服不错，谁帮你挑的？”  
“吉姆。”  
史蒂夫突然朝他伸出手去，手指捏住了他的领带，他低头看着史蒂夫将他的领带夹细心地挪正，接着轻轻拍了一下他的胸膛，将衣服捋正。  
“你看起来像是完全准备好了。”史蒂夫说道，呼吸近在咫尺。  
巴基抬头看着他，金棕色浓密的长睫毛掩盖下的蓝眼睛一如既往地难以捉摸，车里的灯光昏暗，被睫毛挡了一半，眼里的颜色因此而看上去像是深蓝。  
他不知道该怎么回答，只能朝史蒂夫露出一个笑容，来让他安心。但史蒂夫的手抓住了他的领带，把他拉到自己面前来，近得不能再近。  
“很好。”史蒂夫说。  
语罢，那扎人的胡须就贴到了巴基的下半边脸上，一对柔软的嘴唇包住了他的下唇，巴基惊异了一下，随即温顺地闭上了眼睛，任由史蒂夫索求。  
他吻得深而色情，舌头挤进巴基的嘴里，像是在侵占索取里面的全部，胡须压着巴基的脸，弄得他又刺痛又痒。他的舌头扫过巴基的牙尖，巴基小心地去回应他，接着立即与他的纠缠在了一起。史蒂夫咬过他的嘴唇，像是要把他吃进去一样。唇舌搅弄出黏糊糊的水声，还有巴基抑制不住的鼻间的轻哼，史蒂夫身体的重量挪到他身上来，让他在车后座上慢慢躺下。  
但吻最终在史蒂夫把巴基压到在座位上之前停止了。史蒂夫的嘴唇离开了他的嘴唇，巴基下意识抬起手摸了摸自己还有些痒的下巴，睁着一双水光闪烁的铁蓝色眼睛望着史蒂夫。  
“爸爸？”

事情有些超出了巴基的预料。电话几乎被山姆他们打爆之后，他只能无奈地选择去向他们解释。  
不被发现几乎不可能，尤其是他与马术冠军的婚礼信息出现在新闻头条上时。罗杰斯家与科尔特家显然是决心大力宣传来让昭告天下了，那狗血的“罗杰斯家神秘继承人与科尔特小姐即将举行婚礼”标题几乎只要他一打开手机就会看到。  
他接通了山姆的电话，果不其然那头还夹杂着娜塔莎与克林特焦急的声音，“你不能和认识不到一个星期的女的结婚！”他们猜到了这场婚礼背后必定有所隐情，只不过巴基知道的也不比他们多。  
巴基其实并没有因此而感到愁苦悲伤之类的情绪，史蒂夫希望他去做，那么他就做，史蒂夫夸赞他，他便开心，一切都简单明了。  
即使他和莫莉结婚了，一切也不会有什么变化。史蒂夫不会让他去掺入罗杰斯的家族事务中来，他可以依旧是个编辑，只不过娶了一个漂亮会玩的西亚公主。也许未来史蒂夫会让巴基的孩子来继承自己的位置，也许史蒂夫也会结婚，然后给他生一个弟弟。但那一切并不重要，重要的只在史蒂夫与他之间。  
巴基用毛巾擦干了脸上的水，抬起眼睛望着镜子里的自己，下意识地抬起手指摸了摸自己的嘴唇。  
他看到自己的眼里闪着光，像是偷舔了一口冰激凌。

巴基的单身派对非常糟糕，来了的一大半都是他不认识的兄弟，另一小部分是他自己的朋友，他看得出来他们在尽力表示祝福了，但眼中的怀疑与担忧仍然无法掩盖。他觉得他得让他们安心一点才对，最起码对莫莉放心一点。  
他在他们面前说了很多莫莉的好话，漂亮、聪明、马术冠军、非常善于与很相处……他不得不承认其中有一些有夸大其词的成分，但那效果不错，他看得见担忧逐渐在他们的脸上淡下去，虽然仍然有一些半信半疑，但比刚来时的一脸不满好多了。  
哦，如果没有出岔子就好太多了。  
尤其是你刚赞不绝口的未婚妻给你打了个电话，搂着奇奇怪怪的人，鼻子上还沾着一些白色粉末时。  
“晚上好詹姆斯，丽卡非要看看你到底长什么样。好了，现在你如愿以偿了，贱人，我就说他长得很不错吧？”莫莉语调高昂，眼睛像是在冒着光，脸上挂着明显的兴奋的笑容。  
“嘿，那些都是你们的朋友们吗？你这边看起来好冷清，要不要我让人送一些能调动派对气氛的东西给你们？”她这么说着，用一只手指摁住鼻孔，低下头去，离开了手机画面。  
巴基几乎都能感觉到身边娜塔莎好不容易有了一点的笑容“咔嚓”一声破裂的声音。  
“那就是你的未婚妻吗？你的未婚妻？那个在吸冰毒的或者是什么其他狗屎玩意儿的？她还想送一些让你跟她一起玩？哦真的是一个非常有趣的灵魂，还真的很擅长与人相处，擅长到把她的手指伸进旁边那个一看就是未成年女孩的逼里？”  
巴基在沙发上缩了又缩，企图将身体缩到最小来抵御山姆的怒火。  
“你不能和她结婚，混蛋，我敢打赌，还没结婚你头上的绿帽子就已经戴了一百多顶了，不管你那个奇葩老爹是不是拿枪抵着你的头，你都不能和她结婚！不能，你知道吗？！操他妈的我们现在跑应该也来得及，娜塔莎认识一些人能把你给藏到俄罗斯去，操，我简直不敢想象还有不到一天你就要和她结婚了！”山姆说着扯起了他的领口，其他人不但不阻拦，反而正四下寻找一些什么能防身的来从这满屋子的黑帮头目与保镖中逃出去。  
巴基朝他摇了摇头，“不，山姆，这是我自愿的，爸爸没有丝毫胁迫我的意思。”  
他的眼睛看起来像平常的任何时候一样明亮，语调也坦率，毫无说谎的痕迹。他们看着他，犹豫了好一会儿，最后还是沉默了。

这简直是最糟糕的单身派对。  
在十二点多时大家便早早地离开了，没有任何人喝得烂醉玩得尽兴。巴基也没喝几口酒，反倒是喝了一肚子苏打水，努力劝服山姆他们放心就已经耗干了他的所有口水。  
巴基在一点钟时回到了家里，整栋宅子都还没熄灯，应该还是在为明天的婚礼而紧张忙碌着。这两天来他都没怎么见到史蒂夫，也许还在与科尔特家的人周旋一些生意。  
他的婚礼应该给史蒂夫解决了不少麻烦，也许没几天后史蒂夫就可以轻松下来了，然后他就可以天天见到史蒂夫了。  
巴基回到房间里，冲了个澡，洗了一身酒气。当他走出浴室时，看到了床上的那套定制好的礼服，它们被折叠摆放整齐，鞋子放在床脚，衣服旁边还有一张字条：  
带着衣服来我房间  
——S R  
不用标注他也明白这是谁写的。巴基把纸条折好放进床头柜里，换上睡衣，抱起这些衣服就离开了自己的房间。  
史蒂夫坐在窗边的书桌边，一只手拿着一支烟，正低着头看书。巴基扫了一眼，是本闲书，史蒂夫正在等他而非工作。  
听到了他走过来的声音，史蒂夫抬起头来问他：“玩得开心吗？”他的声音听起来不像前几天那样拒人于千里之外了，而是温柔而和蔼。  
“不算太糟糕。”巴基下意识地笑着回答道。  
史蒂夫弹了一下烟灰，朝他扬了扬下巴，“换上衣服给我看看它适不适合你。”  
巴基转身向卧室里走去，但史蒂夫又开口了。  
“就在这儿换吧。”  
他的脸上烧起了两团火。“好的，爸爸。”巴基说着垂下眼，解开了睡袍的腰带。他的手指在打颤，害羞与不自在让他不敢抬头去看一眼史蒂夫。  
但他还是没忍住在拿起衣服的时候瞄了一下史蒂夫——他正凝望着他的身体，蓝眼睛里光芒闪烁，明明胡须之下的脸庞没什么表情，却总让人不由觉得他正在准备着去撕咬什么。  
巴基有些手忙脚乱，他没有穿内裤，穿裤子时险些将自己绊倒。接着他看到史蒂夫站了起来，从书桌后向他走来。  
他有些愣住了，直到史蒂夫一直走到他的面前，双手拽住他的裤子。“穿裤子都不会了吗？”  
史蒂夫说着，帮他把裤子往上提了提，一只手探了进去，覆盖在巴基的性器上，防止它被夹到，另一只手缓缓地拉起拉链。  
巴基感觉到浑身的血朝着他的脸上与下身涌去，接着他的老二在史蒂夫的手中变得越来越热，越来越硬，直至完全地抬起头来。  
“……爸爸？”巴基用沙哑的声音轻声问道，呼吸急促，赤裸的胸膛一起一伏。  
史蒂夫的手握住了他的阴茎，身体与他近得只剩下那一只手。  
他的手指在上面摩挲，撸下包皮，拇指抚过龟头，让巴基忍不住喘息出声，前列腺液自动分泌出来，沾在了史蒂夫的手指上。  
那舒服得让巴基想靠过去，拥抱住史蒂夫，趴在他的肩上，浑身颤抖地让史蒂夫给他弄出来，但史蒂夫只是短暂地抚摸了一会儿后便抽回了手。  
巴基抬起眼睛看向史蒂夫，脸上满是茫然与小小的不悦。  
史蒂夫的手搭在了自己的皮带上，巴基低头看着他“咔哒”一声解开了皮带，不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“我的好孩子，先替爸爸吸出来，我就给你想要的。”史蒂夫在他的下巴边轻轻一吻，声音传进他的耳朵里。  
巴基看着自己“父亲”拉下内裤，那根硕大坚硬的阴茎挺立出来，带着灼热的气息。他又舔了舔嘴唇，这次他是知道的。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章几乎全是肉，过于H🌚  
> ★本文无道德无伦理无节操★❗❗❗  
> 提及巴基十六岁之前与史蒂夫手淫过

那什么daddy文（下）

巴基跪在地板上直起上身，一只手攀着史蒂夫的大腿，另一只手扶着史蒂夫老二的柱身，努力张开嘴把它的头部吞得更深。  
他从未做过这件事，也没有有人给他口交过。口腔里那个沉甸甸的大家伙让他的下颚与舌头又酸又疼，前端渗出的前液被他用舌尖小心地舔了去，男性性器的熟悉腥膻味充满了喉咙与鼻腔，他的嘴里分泌了好多口水，裹着口里的那根性器。  
巴基把它吐了出来，呼了一口气，然后卖力地用手在茎身上来回撸动，往下凑去，用舌尖往上勾舔那对柔软饱满的囊袋。他抬眼看向史蒂夫，他的父亲正喘着粗气，盯着他的眼神炙热滚烫。巴基望着他，松开拳头，张口重新把史蒂夫的阴茎含进了喉咙里，收敛起牙齿，深深地、快速地把它吞进喉咙深处，直到大半没入他的嘴中。圆润坚硬的龟头抵在巴基的喉头，卡得窄小的食道口胀痛难忍，涎水疯狂分泌，顺着嘴角流到了下巴上。但他看见史蒂夫脸上因强烈快感而皱起的眉毛，听到他低沉的一声呻吟时，巴基不自觉地从鼻子里哼出一声带着哭腔的喘息。尽管嘴里又胀又酸，但他的下身已经硬得不行了，巴基腾出一只手下去，握住了自己的老二，快速地抚慰着，快感让他身体发麻颤抖。  
过近的距离让他的鼻尖几乎埋进史蒂夫胯间的毛丛里，灼热的温度与史蒂夫身上独有的味道像不断释放的电流一样攥紧了他的心脏，让他想要渴求地喘息出声，口腔被堵住，于是他只能把声音吞进喉咙里。  
史蒂夫探进巴基头发间的手指不自觉地抓紧，扯得他发根疼。那快速的深喉让史蒂夫最终没忍住抓着巴基的头发，阴茎快速地捣弄进巴基的喉咙深处里。嘴巴被快速地操着的感觉并不好受，巴基松开自己的阴茎，用手扶着史蒂夫的大腿来勉强保持平衡，他的嘴巴里全是黏腻响亮的水声，涎水与前液被捣成粘稠的泡沫，黏着他的喉头与史蒂夫的老二。他的舌根被操得疼痛发麻，食道抽紧了想要干呕，却只是把史蒂夫的阴茎吸的更紧。  
温热的温度与皮肤接触让人心满意足，但他的脑袋里似乎也成了一片浆糊，身体沉浸在几乎窒息的迷茫与盈余的“史蒂夫”的触感之中，那太让人满足了，巴基努力打开喉咙，方便史蒂夫进入得更深。  
他本来做好了被史蒂夫射进喉咙里的准备，然后吞进肚子里，但是史蒂夫抽了出来，用手撸动了几下射在了他的胸口上。  
于是巴基就那样跪在地上，赤裸着上身，裤子挂在小腿，紧实的胸肌上挂着史蒂夫乳白的精液。他出了一些汗，脸上还流满了不知道什么时候流出来的泪水，下巴上是涎水，嘴唇还沾着粘稠的泡沫。史蒂夫伸手去抚摸着他的脸，拇指擦干他眼角的泪花，巴基深深地呼吸，带着委屈的低吟不自觉从喉咙里冒出来。  
史蒂夫还在喘息着，明亮的眼睛望着他，同身为男性，他感觉得出来史蒂夫的快感，于是一个小小的弧度从他的嘴角翘了起来，被史蒂夫尽收眼底。

用手指操着自己儿子的直肠是什么感受？那鲜红的柔软肠肉缠住手指，趴在他身上的人不时地用近乎啜泣的声音轻哼，乱了阵脚的呼吸湿漉漉地吐在他的脖子上，两条腿紧紧地缠着他的腰，翘着屁股任由他的手指进出……这种感觉当然无与伦比。  
史蒂夫曾试图从自己的心里某个什么犄角旮旯的地方搜刮出一些羞愧与道德感，但它们在他二十多年来的人生中，早就剥落得一丁点儿也不剩。也许他不应该做这种事，但他找不到自己不这么做的理由。  
当他看着屏幕上，自己的儿子手里攥着他的内裤或者浴巾，呻吟着撸动着自己的阴茎，把这些布料摁揉在自己的肛口上，他甚至要为自己没有直接闯入隔壁而感到惊奇。  
巴基当然知道他会看到，他在引诱他，他知道早晚会有这么一天。  
史蒂夫的两根手指在那泥泞潮湿的甬道中继续搅弄，指尖滑过前列腺的位置，让原本乖巧地趴在他身上的巴基身体抽动了一下，夹着史蒂夫的腰的腿变得更紧了。  
“爸爸，我还想要你亲我的嘴巴。”巴基的棕色的脑袋在史蒂夫的脖子边轻轻蹭着，语气里又是乖巧又是撒娇。  
他带着笑意侧过脸去，张嘴叼住了巴基的已经被他咬得红肿的嘴唇。巴基闭上双眼，舌头伸进史蒂夫的嘴里，熟门熟路地寻找父亲的舌齿来缠绵。  
史蒂夫并拢了三根手指在巴基的身体里来回抽插，巴基泄了气，哼叫着流着涎水，湿乎乎地黏着史蒂夫的嘴唇。

他明白自己心里对巴基有着过分的占有欲，他在巴基的房间里安了监控与窃听器，明目张胆地放在书柜上，同时还监控了巴基所有的通话记录与聊天信息。史蒂夫起初以为这是自己对儿子的安全的担忧，但是没有哪个家长会给已经十六岁以上孩子还用监控，他慢慢明白自己只是想看着他，无时无刻都想要感受到巴基的状态。  
但史蒂夫从未进行干预，除非是会有威胁到巴基的安全的情况，他只是默默地站在后面凝视，像所有父亲眼睛眨也不眨地望着自己的孩子在前面嬉戏一般。可这并非父子之情，或者说并非纯粹的父子之情。  
他们之间的感情有性的成分，在巴基十六岁之前时，他们还睡在一张床上，男孩紧紧地拥抱着他入眠，他能感受到巴基的每一次勃起，他甚至教会了巴基如何自慰。  
他的男孩精液泄在了他的手中，单薄的胸膛极速地起伏，在他怀中蜷缩成一团，软软的屁股贴着他硬得像一支枪杆的老二……但他们都默契地没有说出来，男孩转过身用着稍显纤细的胳膊搂住他的胸膛，两条腿紧紧地缠住了他的腿。  
当史蒂夫开始纾解时，巴基贴得更紧，微闭着眼睛装作睡着，睫毛却在颤抖个不停，偷偷呼吸出含糊绵软的音调，让他在自己的手心里变得更硬。他在撸动，巴基却偏偏要把腿贴在他的腿间，睡裤被蹭得卷到了腿根（亦或是他自己故意的），让史蒂夫的龟头时不时地顶到他那细白软嫩的腿根。  
但史蒂夫从未确定过巴基是否是被自己引诱的，他自己完全地毫无羞耻心与礼义廉耻，但他爱他的儿子爱到几乎疯狂，父子之情的重构让他必须学会去尊敬他爱的人，他必须学着小心翼翼地判断这究竟是不是巴基想要的。  
于是他们分房了，他退后一些，紧紧地、眨也不眨地凝望着巴基，观察究竟什么才是巴基想要的。

“爸爸，轻一点……好舒服……”  
巴基的手指揪紧了身旁的被褥，后穴湿得一塌糊涂，又软又黏的嘴唇吧嗒吧嗒地贴在史蒂夫的脖子上。  
这才是他想要的。  
抽屉里只有润滑油而没有避孕套，当然不是史蒂夫的疏忽，而是早就谋划好的。  
他准备好了在他婚礼前夜操他，在凌晨一两点中的时候，甚至不给巴基有一分钟入眠的时间，他要让巴基在婚礼前都在被灌着父亲的精液，然后拖着被史蒂夫享用完毕的身体去结婚……他的念头显而易见，而巴基显然是他的同谋。  
扩张已经足够充分，他们换了一个姿势。巴基趴在了床榻上抬起屁股，让史蒂夫的阴茎从后面一捅而入，把他填得满满当当，龟头碾过红嫩的肠壁，插进了深得不能再深的地方。  
巴基在他的身下呻吟了一声，像是喟叹满足于被撑满的快感，史蒂夫知道他爱这个，只是追求前列腺高潮的话，他又何必在自慰时将半只手掌塞进去呢？他爱被填满挤得酸胀的感觉，肠壁紧紧地包裹住史蒂夫硬得不行的阴茎，肠液分泌个不停，像是贪吃的小嘴流出来过多的涎水，欲图将嘴里的大家伙吞进喉咙里。  
史蒂夫挺送起来时，他的男孩趴在床上开始一声接着一声哼喘起来，含糊不清地念着：“爸爸……”  
他俯身亲吻巴基的脖颈，在皮肤上吮吸出一个接着一个的红痕，那两条结实的大腿完全地为史蒂夫张开，方便他每次将阴茎操入最深处。  
史蒂夫像个初次开荤的人，不知疲倦与技巧地将鸡巴都几乎完全插进去，龟头狠狠撞在肠壁上，让那害羞的嫩肉绞紧了又渗出更多的汁水，裹着史蒂夫的老二吮吸。  
他在称赞着自己的baby，乱七八糟的话从嘴里冒出来，“宝贝，你真棒”、“你的屁股可真会吸”、“腿再张开点，我的宝贝”、“宝贝喜欢这样的吗？”事实上“宝贝”二字并没有什么不对的，巴基确实是他的“baby”。  
巴基揪着床单的手松开，摸索着盖在了身旁史蒂夫的手背上，史蒂夫翻过手，扣住了他的手指，巴基的手心里汗津津的，在史蒂夫手上蹭了个干净。  
他的身体被史蒂夫撞得向前耸去，难以承受的高强度快感顺着脊椎往上爬，那让他不住地吸着气，好几次巴基都感觉到自己快要到了，险些射了出来，但又在目眩神迷之后发现自己没有。  
好像是感觉到巴基被操得头晕，史蒂夫抱着他侧躺了下来，宽阔的肩膀将他包在怀中，而阴茎却仍深埋在巴基的身体中，只是放缓了抽插的速度，改为慢慢地而有条不紊地凿开巴基的后穴。他握住了巴基的阴茎，像之前一样给他手淫，巴基呻吟着，后穴吞吐着他的老二，回过头来向史蒂夫索吻。  
但那不算得上是什么吻，被操得意乱情迷的巴基只是傻愣愣地叼着史蒂夫的下唇吮吸，舌尖在上面舔来舔去，津津有味地咂着自己与史蒂夫混合在一起的津液，灼烫的呼吸喷在史蒂夫嘴唇上的短须上，引来下身更深的嵌入。  
史蒂夫的另一只手抚在巴基的胸口前，指尖拧揉着他的乳头，他在他怀中往前送了送胸，乳头被拧疼刺激到时，后穴也不自觉地绞紧一阵，喘得更加急促。  
慢下来的节奏好像更让巴基有时间感受被性快感慢慢侵蚀吞没，它像最后的浪潮，在前面的狠厉操干后渗满骨髓，巴基抓紧了史蒂夫的手背，像一条窒息的鱼，大声喘息着呻吟着射了史蒂夫满手。  
高潮的余韵持续了很久，他便射着精液边控制不住地挺送着腰胯，而史蒂夫也加快了节奏，龟头快速冲撞在他的前列腺点上，将那致命的快感一波连着一波送来，让巴基断断续续射了不少。  
在感觉到史蒂夫的精液也尽数进入了肠道深处时，巴基又没忍住，颤抖着又射出来一些，费力地回过身，嘴唇纠缠紧了史蒂夫的嘴唇。

第二次是在地毯上。  
史蒂夫给巴基在交代婚礼时的注意事项，来宾都是上流人物，如果新郎出了什么差错，必然会被一众取笑，甚至沦为笑柄。尽管史蒂夫也从未什么巴基会有什么地方算是差错。  
巴基心不在焉地窝在他的怀里听着，手指在史蒂夫的身上游走，像是给自己在找一些无聊的乐子……现在这具身体完全对他开放了，无论他抚摸、亲吻哪里都可以。于是他在史蒂夫的胸前用两根手指绕着乳晕画圈圈，像是用手指扮作一个摸不着头脑的迷路小人。  
史蒂夫的手也在有一搭没一搭地揉捏着他的臀部，史蒂夫喜欢揉他的屁股，那块肉软软的，手感好得很，他在他十六岁之前就是这样，他是个老色鬼。  
他对他说了该向什么人敬酒，说一些什么样的俏皮话，如何握住新娘的手，以及会来的那些宾客……  
“托德脾气暴躁，他大概会刁难你，他要是来找你说话，你就朝我这边使使眼色就好了……”  
巴基把大腿伸进了史蒂夫的腿间，用腿根摩挲着那根半硬的性器，手指又移到了他的小腹上，拨拉着那些蔓延到内裤里的金棕色的卷毛，史蒂夫怀疑巴基这样下去，是要数清他身上的每根汗毛了。  
他的另一只手捏紧了巴基的肩膀，“或者你想怎么来就怎么来，他们想要多嘴，我就把他的嘴全粘住。”  
接着巴基抬头吻住了他的嘴唇，他们滚在了一起，疯狂地拥抱抚摸对方的身体，阴茎在彼此身上磨蹭着。接着他们连着被子一起滚了下去，巴基坐在史蒂夫的腰上，扶着那根硬挺的老二，慢慢地坐了上去。  
他被史蒂夫顶到疼痛，每一下的快感都强烈得致命，史蒂夫按着他的大腿对上面送胯，把巴基的甬道操得又软又湿，被带着翻出来的鲜红内壁又被操回去，在疼痛与快感中紧紧地包裹住了史蒂夫的阴茎。  
他们没做几次天就亮了。


	4. Chapter 4

巴基还是稍微睡了一两个小时。他醒来时，浴室里传来沙沙的水声，他转过身，把脸埋进了史蒂夫刚睡过的枕头中。  
今天天气不是那么好，天阴沉着，但好在空气比较凉爽，还有一点风。房间另一边通往后院的玻璃拉门打开了，木制走廊上还挂着巴基小时候拴上去的风铃，在微风中叮叮当当地小声响着。风穿过幽绿的草坪与走廊凉台边的鹅莓丛钻进房间里来，吹得他光裸的肩膀上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
也许是因为只睡了一小会儿的原因，巴基只是觉得疲惫与困倦，身上并没有多少的不适，除了下身越来越明显的干燥与火辣辣的疼。  
本来并不疼痛的，却在事后缓过劲来时开始了折磨，像是冷静之后在谴责他的出格。  
通常意义上的“冷静”并不适用于他们。  
史蒂夫披了条浴巾出来了，巴基躺在床上努力睁着沉重的眼睛看着他打开柜子拿衣服。  
他只穿了条内裤，拿着巴基的礼服便走过来了，“困吗？”  
“有点儿。”巴基说道，他的手盖在了巴基的头上，揉了揉那一头微潮头毛，巴基也在他的掌心依恋地轻蹭，像只粘人的小狗。但小狗并不乖巧温驯，蹭着蹭着头就低了下去，牙尖咬在了史蒂夫的内裤边上，轻轻地往下扯。  
史蒂夫伸手揽住了他的腋窝，将人抱了上来，巴基跪在床边直着上身，抬着一双湿漉漉的灰蓝色眼睛望着他，做父亲的忍不住失笑，“你还想要？”  
“刚才不想，现在想了。”  
他们在床边又缠绵了一会儿，然后史蒂夫为巴基穿上衣服，就像他在巴基小时候那样，不过他的男孩比当初可是大了不少了，给他穿起衣服来可没有从前那么容易了。但他的男孩黏黏糊糊的脾气丝毫没变，站在床边捧着他的脸颊亲吻他的额头，又把头埋在他的肩颈，小口小口地吸着气，像是总也闻不够他身上的气味。  
他把他的孩子送出去，他可真算一个糟糕的父亲与情人。

再次见到巴基，他被理了头发，造型师还在他脸上化了淡淡的妆，那让他看起来精神洋溢，眉眼里带着笑意，英俊而迷人，史蒂夫坐在下面，看见莫莉看着他微怔的样子，那理所当然，谁不会为他值得骄傲的孩子而震惊呢？但她是巴基的新娘，新娘。  
“多好的日子，你说是吧，堂弟？”史蒂夫侧过头去，一个年近七旬的老人坐在轮椅上，端起酒杯朝他示意说。老人即使在这种地方身边也围满了保镖与医生，就连杯中的酒也是由随身携带的侍者倒的。  
“多好的日子。”史蒂夫朝他笑了笑。  
科尔特先生是个皮肤红棕的胖子，定制的礼服在他行走时看起来紧绷绷的，头发看起来像是不愿意清理而像堆杂草，搀扶着莫莉走到祭坛前面似乎就已经消耗光了他的全部力量了。牧师开始让新人的亲友致辞，首先说话的便是科尔特先生，他眼里噙满了泪光，不舍地望着自己的女儿，再往后，又是其他人的祝福，史蒂夫注意到巴基的一位朋友似乎对这桩婚姻格外不满，用着咬牙切齿的语调说完了，史蒂夫望过去之后，坐在他身边的另外几个人也朝他看了过来，用着一种可以称得上谴责的眼神。  
“下面有谁反对这门婚礼吗？”牧师说，新娘与新郎牵着手，望向宾客。  
狙击枪的红点出现在了罗杰斯老先生的后脑勺上。

三月十日是一个晴天，史蒂夫有一整天的时间可以陪着巴基。那时天气已经回暖，他们去郊区的河边钓了一下午的鱼，在太阳下热得只穿了一件衬衫。  
那是巴基十六岁的生日，他的养父，史蒂夫.罗杰斯此时已经三十岁了。他们把车子停在了桥上，拎着渔具下到满是鹅卵石的河滩来。  
前两天时，史蒂夫有问过巴基是否要举办一个生日派对，但巴基也和前几次那样拒绝了，他穿着刚刚遮住臀部的睡衣把上半身趴在史蒂夫的床边找史蒂夫聊天，细细的手指抓着史蒂夫的大手。他说他还是想拥有一个和史蒂夫呆在一起的一天，想让史蒂夫晚上陪他睡觉。  
他知道史蒂夫的目光扫过他搭着发梢的脖子、短裤边缘露出的雪白臀肉。他的头发那时还是介于褐色与金色之间，身体纤细单薄和所有少年人一样。  
史蒂夫伸出手将他抱了起来，让他面对面坐在自己的腿上，然后把他抱进怀里，长着枪茧的粗糙手指轻拍着他的脊背。“好吧，我们一起去钓鱼吧。”

他们没有钓到多少鱼，或许是因为水流有些湍急的原因，也或许是巴基与史蒂夫敞着衬衫只顾着躺在太阳下晒太阳的原因。巴基滚到史蒂夫的身边，把胳膊和腿挂在了史蒂夫的身上，脸埋进史蒂夫的脖子里。但史蒂夫没有理睬巴基，他戴着墨镜，巴基也不知道他有没有睡着。  
于是巴基腾地站了起来，把衬衫与外裤脱掉，只穿着一条短裤就窜入了河水中。  
三月的空气温暖舒适，三月的河水却冰冷刺骨。河水不深，最深的地方也只到人的肋骨，里面清澈见底。  
史蒂夫教会巴基游泳的，他屏着气潜入水中，阳光穿过河面的波浪投下淡黄色粼粼波光在他的脊背与腿上，像是会发光的鱼鳞。他的卷发在水里散开，一条银色的指甲大小鱼从他的脚边穿过。巴基去掀开水底的石头——上面长了一层滑腻的青苔，泛起的泥与河水融合变得浑浊，遮挡了他的视线，但他也听见一条鱼快速地从他手边游过。巴基放下石头，望向前方，那条黑色的大鱼大摇大摆地离开了。  
有东西缠住了他的脚踝，巴基下意识回头打量，但一个怀抱从后面将他拥入了怀中。熟悉的宽阔与温度让巴基在对方的怀里缩成了小小一团，让他带着他浮上了水面。  
巴基透过了气，抬起双臂缠在了史蒂夫的脖子上。“daddy？”  
史蒂夫用拇指揩掉巴基眼睛旁边滚落下的水珠，“不怕冷吗？”  
巴基的腿也勾在了史蒂夫的腰上，趴进史蒂夫的怀里，史蒂夫的皮肤好像滚烫，暖和得他想一个劲儿往上蹭。他感觉到了那根硬邦邦的东西，随着史蒂夫的走动一起一伏地不时顶在他的臀部上……巴基靠在史蒂夫颈窝里的呼吸变得急促湿热，下身也在不知不觉间抬了头。  
他被带回车子上换衣服，那当儿史蒂夫回到河滩上收拾渔具。接着，巴基坐在后座，趴在车窗上望着外面抽条的树丛，安安静静地和史蒂夫回了家。

餐桌上放了一个不大的白色蛋糕，插着几根动物形状的蜡烛还没点燃。有一个漂亮的女性也坐在桌边，她有一头深色的卷发，简洁修身的金色裙子闲得身材格外动人。她坐在史蒂夫的旁边，微皱着眉头，看起来很焦虑。而史蒂夫穿着舒适的居家服，手里的烟还没有燃尽。这便是巴基吹干之后回来所见到的。  
史蒂夫拉开身边的椅子，让巴基在他身边坐下。不用说，巴基也能猜得出来女士是有事而来，但让史蒂夫留下来吃饭，而且还是在说好了的只有父子之间的生日宴上，看起来确实很奇怪。  
“这是你的表姑。”史蒂夫介绍说，巴基靠在史蒂夫身边，朝女士笑了笑。和罗杰斯家沾亲带故的人太多了，史蒂夫也没有说明究竟是哪个表姑。  
晚饭吃的比平时安静多了，年数已久，巴基也记不清那时他们究竟说了些什么，但大概无关于生意。他像平时被骄纵坏了却突然失去宠爱的小孩子一样，心不在焉地吃着自己的蛋糕，却不小心把它打翻，砸到了史蒂夫的裤子上。  
他伸手去替史蒂夫擦掉，但史蒂夫抓住了他的手腕，轻声问他有没有吃饱。  
反正也是吃不下了，于是巴基点了点头。  
“回去洗澡，早点休息。”史蒂夫柔声说道。  
巴基“嗯”了一声，站起来，脸在转过身去后便垮了下来。明明说好今晚陪着他睡觉的…还有今天只陪着他，没有其他人的……

他还是很听话地回到了房间里，洗漱之后爬上床睡觉。但委屈憋在心里，睡着又哪有那么容易，毕竟史蒂夫也从未违反他的许诺过，更何况……今天明明是他的生日啊。  
十六岁的人还只是半个小大人，他窝在被子下，喉咙里发梗，眼睛泛酸，又不敢闭眼，怕委屈的眼泪会啪嗒啪嗒掉下来，让他觉得自己丢人，只是这点儿事而已。  
“怎么一个人睡在这里？”房间的灯被打开了，巴基连忙闭上眼睛，将头埋在被子里装作睡着。  
史蒂夫走到了床边，在床上坐下，伸手在巴基的头发上揉了揉。“睡着了？”他小声问道。  
心里边五味杂陈，巴基不敢抬起头来，怕史蒂夫看到他泛红的眼眶。那样有些丢脸，他也不算小孩子了，因为这么点儿事哭鼻子，显得多小心眼。  
史蒂夫没有说话了，巴基听见史蒂夫站起来离开床边的声音，他惊了一下，想抬头叫住史蒂夫，又怕戳穿了自己的谎话，也就慢了一步。听到灯关上的声音，巴基彻底难过地瘪下了嘴，又酸又烫的眼泪往被子里渗。  
但没有关门的声音，反而传来了皮带咔嚓一声解开的声音，接着是衣服摩挲脱下的沙沙声。巴基偷偷抬起头，从被子的缝隙看过去，史蒂夫站在不远处，正在将身上的衣服一件一件脱下来。  
他的脸瞬间就烫了起来，眼泪也蒸发了个干净，只剩下脑袋边欢呼雀跃的小人。几秒后，被子被从后面掀开，巴基感觉到强壮的成年男人躺在了床上，接着从后面拥抱住了他，把他搂进了怀里，像今天早些时候史蒂夫将他从水中抱进怀里一样。  
巴基转过身来，把脸埋进了史蒂夫的胸膛里，小声地喊了声：“爸爸？”  
“还没睡着吗？”史蒂夫在他的后脑勺上揉了揉。  
“快睡着了……”巴基佯装困倦地打了个小小的哈欠。他喜欢史蒂夫的怀抱喜欢得要命，那上面温暖而宽阔，带着干燥的沐浴露味与浅浅的男士香水气味。他伸手搂住史蒂夫的腰，一只脚也架在了史蒂夫的腿上，像只无赖的八爪章鱼。  
史蒂夫的脸几乎埋在巴基洗干净了的头发里，他感觉到史蒂夫在轻轻嗅着他头发上的香味。“哦？”他听到史蒂夫笑着反问道。  
巴基的脸变得滚烫，张开嘴，在史蒂夫的脖子下咬了一口，但不成想却先被史蒂夫挠到了肚皮，两只手搁在毛茸茸的法兰绒睡衣外挠起来痒得要命，巴基还没咬下去，就已经蜷起来咯咯咯笑个不停了。  
“别弄了！”巴基一边推着史蒂夫在他腰上胳肢窝之间游走的手指，一边笑着尖叫道。  
“想得美。”史蒂夫手上丝毫没有放过巴基的意思，背上肚子上被他挠了个遍，痒得巴基笑着用脚去蹬他让他放过自己。可史蒂夫一把抓住了巴基的脚腕，拉着他的脚拖到了自己的面前，在他的脚心可劲儿搔起来。  
巴基笑得肚子疼，气也短了，断断续续地求饶，“别闹了，别搞我了，爸爸，放开了，求求你。”  
“求饶了吗？”史蒂夫笑着朝他问道。  
巴基睁着笑出泪水的铁蓝色眼睛，用力地点了点头。于是史蒂夫松开了手，拍了拍自己身边，“好吧，咱们睡觉吧。”  
巴基“嗯”了一声，佯装答应，磨磨蹭蹭地挪到了史蒂夫身边，接着突然翻身跨坐在了史蒂夫的腰上，在手心里哈了两下，朝着史蒂夫的腋下挠去。意外的是，史蒂夫没有笑出来，脸色变了又变。  
巴基收回了手，脑子里的欢声笑语也一下子冷静了下来，接着他又感觉到了在后面顶着他的臀部的火热性器。  
他没有下去躺着，像之前那样与史蒂夫选择当作于是发生，而是往后挪了挪，坐在了那根硬挺的性器上，让它正好卡在他的臀缝中。  
史蒂夫的眼神暗了又暗，巴基舔了舔嘴唇，隔着裤子，轻轻的前后晃动起腰来。他俯身趴在了史蒂夫的胸膛前，自己的老二也抵在了史蒂夫的小腹上。  
史蒂夫伸手扶住了巴基的后脑勺，轻轻地吻在了巴基的唇角。  
他们默契地没有开口说一句话，只有紊乱的呼吸在黑暗中交错在一起。史蒂夫的手探进了巴基的睡衣里，带着枪茧的手指抚摸过光滑柔软的皮肤，激起一阵阵细痒，让巴基的身体酥软在了史蒂夫的怀里。  
他用拇指与食指捏住了他的乳头，轻微的疼痛像是针刺，巴基轻喘着小口小口地舔舐着史蒂夫的脖子，像小口啜奶的猫。  
史蒂夫的手滑到了巴基的腰间，摸索了一下之后探进了他的裤子里，握住了他那几乎快要探到裤子外面来了的阴茎，另一只手将他的肩膀脊背搂住，紧紧抱在怀中。  
那温暖柔软的手掌环住了巴基的阴茎，手指将它握住，拇指指头在顶部轻揉。上升起来的快感让巴基下意识用双腿夹紧了史蒂夫的腰，他便也温顺地趴在了史蒂夫的怀中，让史蒂夫来替他纾解。  
乱七八糟的紧张混杂着惊喜与往外满溢的爱意，带来了从未体验过的电流般的快感。巴基下意识地往前耸动，顺着史蒂夫的手心操弄，不加掩饰地带着脆弱的声音呻吟出来。史蒂夫又抬起了另一只手，从他的臀后抚摸挤压着他的囊袋，于是巴基哼了一声，泄在了史蒂夫的手心里。  
他伏在了史蒂夫的胸膛上喘息，头晕目眩又软得像一只被催眠的兔子。史蒂夫抱住了巴基的腰，翻身将他放在了床上，半抬起身从上往下望着巴基。  
巴基舔了舔嘴唇，好像猜到了史蒂夫要做什么。他张开双腿，将两只手指伸进嘴里，沾上口水，接着将手指抵在了下体的洞口，将唾液涂抹在洞口上试图给它一些润滑。  
史蒂夫蓝色的眼睛灼烫得巴基不敢去直视他，但又忍不住兴奋得浑身发抖，将食指指头挤进了穴口里。  
可史蒂夫阻止了他，他低下头来吻在了他的额头上，然后将巴基的双腿合拢，拉着它们架在了自己的肩膀上。他拉下了自己的裤子，充血成青紫色的阴茎跳了出来，那比一般男人大上许多，也是巴基第一次见到它完全站立起来的样子。  
它没有插入巴基的后穴中，而是操进了他紧闭的腿缝里，坚硬巨大的阴茎顶过他的会阴，贴着睾丸重重地摩擦。那磨得有些疼，但被顶到敏感处时又激起说不清道不明的快感。  
史蒂夫开始快速而用力地操着巴基的腿根，承受不住这样力气的巴基只能急促地喘着气。他的老二又很快硬了起来，忍不住自己撸动来减缓欲望。那硬挺的龟头不时撞在紧闭的穴口上时，好像会带来一些从未体验过的感觉，巴基抬起上身，伸手勾住史蒂夫的脖子，小声道：“爸爸，进来吧，我想要你进来……”  
史蒂夫最后也没有进去，他分辨不清这是不是巴基一时的意乱情迷。他最终射在了巴基的腿根上，他的孩子的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，眼睛中带着水光望着他。

老罗杰斯先生被刺杀在了婚礼上，喜事变成了丧事，婚礼被迫中止。  
罗杰斯家给老罗杰斯先生举行了盛大的葬礼，纪念这位罗杰斯家长堂兄，曾掌握了罗杰斯家小半话语权的人。  
接着，两天后报纸上登出了莫莉吸毒聚众淫乱的新闻，罗杰斯家长愤怒地表示要拒绝这门婚事。科尔特家丢光了脸，和罗杰斯家的生意也就此断开，可彼时罗杰斯家已经寻找到了别的合作伙伴了。  
史蒂夫为了这些事情忙得团团转，两个月都曾回到过家，而巴基回到了自己的正常生活中，一切回到了原点。  
两个月后，史蒂夫回来的那天晚上，巴基已经上床睡觉了。他在困得迷迷糊糊中听见有人掀开了他的被子，躺了进来。  
他本能地转过身去，搂住了那个宽厚的怀抱，他的父亲轻轻抚摸着他的头发与后颈，在他的额头上留下几个吻。  
巴基把手伸进了史蒂夫的裤子里，用手掌抓住里面半硬的性器。他一边迷迷糊糊地犯着困，一边用手指努力套住史蒂夫的阴茎，小心地前后撸动，用带着鼻音的柔软轻哼在史蒂夫脖子下轻喘。没用多久，那坚硬的阴茎就已经填满了他的手掌，灼热的龟头顶在了他的小臂内侧上，渗出微黏微腥的液体涂在了他的皮肤上。  
“史蒂夫……”他抬起头来，把嘴唇送了上去。史蒂夫立即热切地回吻住了他，长满胡须的下巴扎得巴基嘴唇发麻。两个月没见，史蒂夫的吻蛮横又粗鲁，牙齿咬住了他的嘴唇，吮吸得他舌尖发麻。巴基一边应付着他的吻，一边伸出手去在床头柜上摸索，史蒂夫感觉到了他的动作，也伸出手去，拉开了抽屉，替他拿到里面的润滑剂。  
巴基的背被史蒂夫搂在怀里，他的双臂搂住他的腰，性致高昂的阴茎抵在了他的股间。巴基微微抬起腰，让史蒂夫将老二对准他的后穴。久违的大家伙挤开穴口进入他的身体里，将他填得满满当当。酸胀感告知着他们的身体连接在了一起，巴基轻哼了一声，抓着搂在他肚子上的手指，心满意足。  
史蒂夫开始往前挺动起来，硕大的性器在甬道里进出，挤开软嫩的肠肉时撞出黏腻的啧滋声，那慢慢的鼓胀感让巴基浑身发烫，像一块要融化了的太妃糖，融化在史蒂夫的怀中。  
巴基回过头去，把嘴唇贴在了史蒂夫那长满胡须的下巴上，“晚上好，欢迎回家，爸爸。”


End file.
